This invention relates to a tire forming method and to an apparatus for practicing the method.
In general, in a tire forming operation, a carcass layer is stuck on a tire forming drum, and then chafing member for reinforcing the beads are bonded to the carcass layer. In this operation, heretofore the following method is employed: The operator pulls a belt-shaped members made up of a plurality of chafing members out of the reel which are laid one on another, and bonds it to the carcass layer while winding it on the drum by one turn. Under this condition, the chafing members are cut along the reinforcing cords with a cutter. Thereafter, the ends of each of the chafing members are joined together.
However, the method described above is disadvantageous in the following points: Since the belt-shaped member supplied from the reel is made up of a plurality of chafing members piled one on another as was described above, an inner chafing member cannot be cut or joined without peeling the outer chafing member or members off the inner chafing member. This will make the tire forming operation intricate, and accordingly lower the work efficiency. Furthermore, the peeling work, being troublesome, is burdensome on the operator.